A Warrant for My Arrest?
by anonmachine
Summary: I am fresh from a calming shower when there comes a knock at my door. It is a detective... and he's here to arrest me. AidenFlack


**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to all recognisable characters, places and suchlike. All aforesaid characters, places and suchlikes belong to their respectable and admirable owners and creators. I therefore claim no right, nor claim any profit by the writing and publication of this piece of work on the internet. This was written out of pure boredom and I am not legally responsible for any lost or decrease in brain matter or intellectual ratio. Read at your own risk.

**Author's Note:** This is my first CSI fic. Although I am a newbie in this area (I usually hang out at the fantasy side with gorgeous golden-haired elves), I am not looking for sugar coated reviews. (Well, sugar-coat them if you must…) I welcome honest reviews, if they hold solid grounds for debating. I do not like or tolerate mindless flames.

I have not really decided on which pairing I like in CSI New York. They all seem to have beautiful chemistry between all of them. (Between male and female specimens, I mean - not really into slash fics.)

Inspiration for this little ficlet spawned when I was waiting for the teacher to collect the English test papers.

Warning! This fic contains slight sexual implications.

Be warned…

PWP – Plot? What Plot?

* * *

The water was deliciously warm. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the welcoming embrace of my shower gratefully. The powerful force of the water massaged my shoulders, soothing the tired muscles there.

The humid air was perfumed gently by the bar of fruit soap in my hand. I lathered my hair with shampoo and rinsed myself off.

I reached out and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around me tightly. As I stepped out of my bathroom, I heard the sharp knocking at my apartment door. I gripped the towel around me firmly and hesitantly called out to the person outside.

'Who is it?'

The banging on my door ceased, but there was no reply. Silently, I cursed myself for not installing a peephole. I pulled the door open cautiously and peered out. I was surprised to see a man in a leather overcoat standing at my threshold.

'Yes?'

He holds up a badge. 'NYPD, ma'am. I am Detective Flack.'

The detective pockets the golden shield and now produces a folded paper.

'Ma'am, I have a warrant for your arrest.'

I stare at him in disbelief.

He steps nearer, hands already reaching for the pair of handcuff at his back. I back away warily. I fought the urge to laugh as he begins to read me my Miranda rights.

'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at the governments' expense,' he recites, his grave tone betrayed by the dark passion in his eyes.

He steps past me, closing the door at the same time. Gentle hands pulled my wrist behind me. I feel the cold metal slipped onto my wrists.

Detective Flack leans closer, breathing into my ear. 'Do you understand, Miss Burn?'

I shivered at the way my name rolls off his tongue. I turn my head slightly and he plants a slow, drawling kiss on my cheek that made my knees weak.

'I understand, Detective. But I know my rights. Why am I being arrested?' I asked, not bothering to hide the sultry connotations underlining my question.

He turns me to face him. Ever so slowly, he leans in and presses his lips to mine, his strong arms quickly wrapping themselves around me when I found I suddenly lost the ability to stand on my own. When he pulls away, both of us are more than slightly breathless.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

'Well? You haven't answered my question.'

He leans in for another kiss. 'Because, Aiden, you look too damn sexy in that towel.'

'If I got rid of the towel, would you be able to… overlook my crime?'

His eyes glanced down briefly and I caught his gaze and smirked.

With a deft flick of his fingers, the towel fell to the floor. I gasped sharply as the cold air kissed my body.

'I think...I'll just let you off with a warning this time…'

* * *

I am aware that this fic may be considered OC, but I am willing to stand by this piece. You never know…

The producers of the series never really showed us the real depth of the relationships between characters and it is up to us here at fanfictions to fill in the chasms and have fun at it while we do.

Anyway, just to justify my fic, Burn already has an on-going relationship with Don for some time, so although surprised by his sudden visit, plays along. (cough)

I hope you enjoyed it and I welcome feedback, comments and/or constructive criticism with wide open arms.


End file.
